


It Tasted Like Mark

by MastarHG



Series: The Perks of Having a Giant Boyfriend [4]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Macrophilia, Plot, growth spurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MastarHG/pseuds/MastarHG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(a.k.a. World Wide Weird)</p>
<p>24 hours later, Jack discovers that he is not the only one with a growing problem.</p>
<p>[A sequel to CCaBS]</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Tasted Like Mark

**Author's Note:**

> so this one has sort of been in the works since Wishful Thinking was finished. it's pretty much just all plot and setup for later fics that take place on this timeline (should y'all request any)
> 
> and, speaking of timelines, this is the first fic which takes place in an alternate timeline after the events of CCaBS. rated teen and up for swearing and implied sex right at the end
> 
> hope y'all enjoy, and if you did please take the time to read the end notes too!

“You’re not the first person to see me about growth problems this morning.”

Jack’s expression was one of shock, Mark’s one of confusion. The time was 9:59, and Jack was 7'5". The doctor spoke again, “So far, you’re my sixth patient this morning, and of the five before you, two of those came to me with the same problem as you. I wouldn’t normally tell you this as it comes too close to being a breach of doctor-patient confidentiality, but I take it you two haven’t seen the news this morning.”

Jack shook his head, and Mark gave a quiet ‘no’ before the doctor went on, “It’s 10 o'clock now, it’ll probably be the main headline. Come with me.”

The party of three exited into the waiting room, where a large, flatscreen TV was mounted to the wall. There were a great number patients - a few of whom appeared to be well over six feet tall - all focused on various different things, trying not to make eye contact with anyone else in the room. That changed when the doctor entered with Mark and Jack.

“If I could have everyone’s attention,” the doctor began, and there wasn’t a single head in the room that didn’t turn to face him, “some of you, in preparation for your early morning appointments, probably haven’t seen the main news headline yet.” With this, some people returned to staring at their phones to check the news. “Given that it’s 10 o'clock, I’m willing to bet that they’ll be reporting the story right now.” He turned toward the receptionist, who seemed to awake from a daze at the eyes of most of the room. She scrabbled, before reaching out from under the plastic pane, TV remote in hand. The doctor took it, and unmuted the news. The sound of the station’s jingle filled the little lobby, as the introduction graphic faded to reveal the newsreader.

“Our main headline this morning for global news: Doctors everywhere have been swamped as thousands of people awaken to find that they’ve grown half a foot or more in their sleep. People from all over the world of post-pubescent ages have undergone growth spurts that, at the moment, nobody has an explanation for. Abigail Carver reports.”

The doctor muted the TV again before speaking, “I have already had a few patients enquire about this, and I’ll likely have many more throughout the day. This is not me turning you out; you are still welcome to speak to me for advice on the subject, but please know that from a medical standpoint, there is nothing I can offer you, other than suggesting that you very closely monitor your situation, and contacting the surgery if you notice any changes. Thank you.”

The doctor beckoned for Mark and Jack to follow him back to his office, and Jack had take Mark’s wrist when he didn’t budge, distracted by the people getting up to leave. Four of the 'new giants’ - all but one - were making their way towards reception, presumably to cancel their appointments.

“You’re probably the tallest of everyone I’ve seen, including those who were in the waiting room,” the doctor said, looking up over a foot in Jack’s direction. “As I said to everyone outside, if you notice any changes in your growth: if it gets drastically faster, if it stops, if… I don’t know. If you suddenly grow an extra head?” Jack couldn’t help smiling as the doctor went on, “Please contact the surgery immediately, mention the growth outbreaks, and we’ll get you seen to as soon as possible.”

“Well that kind of blows.” were the words coming from Mark’s lips as soon as they set foot outside the surgery. “I’m sorry we couldn’t get anything done about this.”

“No, it’s fine,” Jack sighed in reply, “I don’t really know what I expected him t'say anyway. 'Here are some shrinking pills, take two and call me in t'e morning’?” Mark wanted to smile, but it was difficult when Jack was obviously so disappointed. “And it explains why he wouldn’t arrange for blood forms or any kind of scans or examinations. If it’s happenin’ t'people around t'e world, especially all around t'e same time, t'en the cause probably isn’t even medical.”

“Maybe there are aliens zapping us all with a growth ray.” Mark quipped, and the giggle that broke Jack’s dejected frown as they approached the car could probably have halted any pandemic in its tracks (or at least that’s what Mark liked to think).

“Well, I know you’ve always wanted t'be taller, but when it’s impossible t'tell how much you’re gonna be growin’ by, it’s not wort'e worry,” Jack replied, smiling.

“Nah, I wouldn’t care.” were Mark’s last words on the subject before turning over the 'ignition’ of his hybrid.

It would be approximately six hours before Mark discovered how very, very wrong he was.

At the time, Jack was editing a video. He’d had to record a short vlog explaining that content may have to be put on hold while he tried to find a solution to the lack of wearable clothing as a casualty of the 'growth crisis’ (the shirt he was wearing in the vlog looked ridiculously small on him as it was).

Mark had simply bent down to pick something up off the floor - a dog toy beyond redemption - and the seam of his pants split clean open, right along his taint. At the same time, his t-shirt ripped open, all the way down the length of his spine. He was so surprised by the noise that he dropped the dog toy as he stood up, and in reaching back down, he tore the fabric around his right shoulder to shreds as well.

Mark poked his head around the corner of the kitchen doorframe. Not a sound from the studio. Jack hadn’t heard a thing. Binning the toy as he left the kitchen, Mark crept towards the bedroom, where they’d left the measuring tape from Jack’s height check before heading for the doctor’s that morning. He stretched it out, and tried to get as accurate a reading as he could. 73 inches? That was… 6'1".

He honestly wasn’t sure whether to be excited or terrified. Yes, he had always wanted to be taller, but now he had the growth bug too. Six foot one… would he catch up to Jack at this rate? Did he even want to?

“Honey, could you come here for a second?”

Jack’s head appeared in the doorway a few moments later as if he wasn’t a foot taller than the frame, smiling quizzically. Mark was not often one to use pet names. “Yes?”

Mark had removed his shirt, and was just kind of hoping that Jack wouldn’t catch the tear in his pants. It seemed to be working so far - he was too busy eyeing Mark’s physique for the eight-millionth time to notice the extra three inches he’d put on.

“May I take another reading?” Mark asked sweetly as he waggled the tape measure for emphasis.

“Okay… ?” Jack responded, still smiling in slight bewilderment. Mark was shirtless and wanted to measure his height - Jack had a feeling he knew where this was going to end up, and that was in a house with a video recording and editing studio, within which sat yet another cold, half finished cup of coffee.

Mark stood on the bed, drawing up the tape measure to take the reading. 7 foot… 9? So Jack had… 4 inches to his 3. “Dammit…”

“What?” Jack questioned, hearing the tiny curse Mark had let slip.

“Uhh… you’re 7'9” now!“

”…And?“

"Well…” Mark said, scratching his neck in hesitation, “I… might have caught the growth bug too.”

“How tall are you now?” Jack asked just a bit too excitedly, as soon as the last syllable was out of Mark’s mouth. Mark was clearly a little startled.

“6… 6'1”.“

Jack’s eyes narrowed, and a grin split his face. "So _t'at’s_ why you wanted anot'er measure up!”

“No! Well… yeah.”

“You can stop tryin’ t'cover your ass now, Mark.”

This caused Mark to panic for some reason, thinking that Jack had spotted the rip in his pants. Of course, he was just speaking metaphorically. Jack picked up on this, and he gave a quick “c'mere” before planting his lips on Mark’s. His lips, and then a whole lot more.

Jack was beginning to enjoy cold coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> didn't really feel like adding smut to this one. if y'all wanna see smut in this timeline, then make a request for it! and on that note...
> 
> now for the fun part, the reason these notes are so important: i want your input! i like the theme of this series, and i want to carry it on, but i want to get you readers involved too! SO, what do YOU want to see? do you want jack to get even taller? how much taller? do you want a specific part *wink wink* of jack to get bigger? do you want mark to outgrow jack? do you want more fluff? more smut? i'll write basically any macro theme that isn't oral vore, scat, or snuff, so leave a comment and let me know what you want to see next!
> 
> if you want a more comprehensive list of what i will and won't write, or if you want to catch all the latest updates, sneak previews of upcoming fics, check my inane ramblings, make suggestions, or just have a casual chat, you can head on over to my blog at septiplier-superstar.tumblr.com
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
